Changed
by DarthMii
Summary: Nobody cares in the end, Rex told himself as he looked at her body. A little fanfic about Rex and after Order 66.


I know I haven't written anything for so long and I beg that you forgive me but I have so many deadlines for other things it's ridiculous. Again I am sorry.

As for this story, I just wanted to write it not sure why.

I hope you enjoy it. (I'm sorry its short.) Some feedback would be nice.

______________________________________________________________________

Rex took out his vibroblade and dug into the back of Ahsoka. He had been aiming for the spinal cord but had missed by less than inch. Ahsoka screamed in pain and turned to look at her attacker. She had to blink twice before she realized it was Rex. But two blinks take time and in that short time, Rex stabbed her in the throat and slit her throat. Ahsoka's eyes fell back into her head and she fell to the floor. Her last thought was only, "Why?" Ahsoka's heart slowly stopped beating as she moved into whatever was next for her in the force.

Rex looked at her. Blood dribbled out of her mouth and her wounds. It was not red. It was a deep blue. It covered her face and for that Rex was grateful. Rex didn't what to think about what he had done. It was an order and he had to do it. In the end nobody would care, he decided. Bringing peace back to the galaxy was the most important objective and if that meant killing a 14-year-old togruta then so be it. Rex put his vibroblade back into its case without cleaning it.

He went and bent down next to the togruta and dipped his fingers into the blood of Togruta. It was still warm and flowing. He took off his helmet and tasted the blood. It tasted like all blood, hard and metallic. He spit it out and it landed on her face. He then dipped his whole hand and just watched the blood drip off like droplets of rain. The blood soaked into the earthen ground staining it. Finally, he just wiped it on his armor. He got up and looked at her one last time. For a moment he thought of burrying it but decided that that would be stupid. He kicked her body over so he could not see her face. Rex just walked away. Orders were orders and orders kept him alive just not her.

When he got back to the rest of the 501st, most of the clones congratulated him on his success. Rex smiled and thought to himself that he had helped the universe. He made his way to his quarters.

He took off his gloves and saw the blood still on his hands. He quickly washed it off and sighed in relief when he couldn't see it. Though he could not see it her blood was still on his hands and would always stain them, no matter how hard he tried.

He cleaned his weapons and as he did he took out his blade. The blood had now dried but it was still there. Seeing it brought memories of her. _Should I have done it? She really hadn't done anything._ Rex briefly felt guilty about what he had done but brushed it off. He knew where he belonged and knew the universe was the most important thing. He scrubbed the blood off his vibroblade. He shouldn't care he thought to himself and for that reason he didn't wash her blood off of his armor. He instead wore it proudly with the sick thought that killing a girl could possibly be worth showing off.

Rex spilled more blood then should be humanly possible after that day. It flowed like a river and he was the spring that let it flow. His hands were practically the permanent maroon of human blood and with a touch of alien blood. He now didn't care if a person died or not. He always told himself that in the end nobody would care.

Things around him changed drastically but he always swore to himself that he would never change. He looked in the mirror. He looked the same in general except a little older.

"I have not changed." He said to reassure himself.

Little did her know that he was so wrong. The day he had killed Ahsoka where what little left of her rottening body now laid, he had changed. Before that day he was a person and a warrior of the Republic. Now he was a droid. A Spiller of Blood. A Traitor. A Thief of Lives.

A Mindless Droid.

A Clone of the Empire.


End file.
